


Coaching

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crushing n shit, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, NSFW, This is for my boi isabella, Yes i wrote a highschool au of jurse, anyway, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Jose hates kidsJurgen does notThey both try their hands at community coaching





	Coaching

**Author's Note:**

> I spent two days on it and I didn't do my law hw for this so,,,

" you took it like a champ, you know?"  
Jurgen said finally after a moment of silence as he finally pulled the man's mouth off his dick. The man grumbled something from underneath him but said nothing more. He must have tired the man out because he didn't even give Jurgen a snarky remark. 

Jurgen can only twitch a smile at him and pull his pants back up. The activities between the two had gone a bit on the sensual side. Not the first time and not the last time something like this will happen between the two. 

" C'mon baby you have to get up, I have to go coach soon"   
Jurgen whispers as he props the man up just for him to glare and flop on the bed right next to Jurgen. He didn't seem to care much even if he too had to coach soon. The kids from hell wouldn't mind if he slept for a little bit after all he had just sucked off the rival team's coach. Of course they didn't have to know that's why he was late. Jurgen himself has probably never missed a practice and probably is never going too. Just another small thing that places the two men so different from the other. 

Jose hated coaching with all his heart. 

Jurgen wished he could do it 24/7 all day long. 

And yet here they are.

But for know he pushed at Jurgen's back and moved himself to peacefully lay in the other man's bed. He could lightly hear the other man chuckle and move to spoon the man. Usually Jose would groan and attempt to pull away but he was much too tired to even squirm away. He let Jurgen wrap his arms around him and it didn't feel all too bad. Not bad at all but he wouldn't tell the other man that any time soon.

 

" I'm still dragging you to practice though"   
Jurgen finally said as he noted Jose's shoulder suddenly become less tense as his eyes became dopey. Yup he was sure to fall asleep soon, Jurgen had seen him enough to know when the man gets tired. He didn't get much of a response other then a grunt and squirming closer in Jurgen's arms. 

 

So you're probably wondering how the hell Jose could have possibly got himself in this situation? Well it all started a few weeks before. 

 

************************

Community service fucking sucks. 

Everbody knows it and yet here Jose is deciding to take a chance at coaching. His family had recently moved to another place in England and although it was a different location it was still the same hell as his last location. Except here his community service didn't count meaning he would have to take a whole semester of community service to be able to pass high school. 

Which as spiteful as Jose can be he actually does want to pass high school. 

He doesn't have much options to sign up for as he came later in the year where all the good things to sign up for are taken. And Jose mentally wants to just go home and not sign up for anything.  He had been pulled out of class and taken to the front office and given a few options to choose from. 

Planting plants for the park garden? Jose is the last person in the world who could possibly plant a garden. Plus he would have to go almost everyday after school. All that time he could be spending at home pff. 

Visting the elderly? Jose can't stand people in general and old people annoy him. Also he would have to take notes on the people there and he imminently turns it down. 

And finally the last option which at this point seemed the most pleasing at the moment. 

Coaching assistant? They meant on Thursdays and Tuesdays and sometimes Saturdays. The cons meaning he would waste his Saturdays with some kids. The positive? He would spend the least amount of days there. 

He hesitated for a minute as he starred at the paper but at the end grabbed it and began filling it out. There was quite a bit of paper work to do but then again they wanted to make sure you wouldn't murder the kids. Which Jose couldn't exactly promise but it's fine.

Some other students come and left from the room as he wasn't the only one who would need to sign up for community service last minute. He fillied out the information not even bothering to fully read the thing. He didn't notice how much time he's spent filling out the papers till he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

Which is rather odd considering hes the new kid. His third day here after all. So he doesn't expect anyone to attempt to talk to him. 

His nose wrinkles and he's ready to hiss out a 'what'. But surprisingly he doesn't because when he turns around he sees a boy who has to be at least a foot taller then him, he's got scruffy blonde hair that made it seem way too fluffy, he's got blueish? Greenish eyes and he's smoking way too brightly for Jose's liking. Hes already annoyed by the boy and he hasn't even opened his mouth. He notices the boy from Varisity soccer practice. And yet Jose can feel himself going red hot by the other boy's stares. 

"You're signing up for community coaching soccer too?"   
The boy asks happily as he points to the papers Jose has in his other hand. He had a thick German accent and Jose can appreciate that way more then he should.  Jose has never been the one to socialize much he much prefers being with himself. But when he does talk to someone, the conversation usually doesn't end well. Jose has a habit of not being such a nice person but it isn't his fault half the time. Really. 

He moves his attention back to the boy theyre standing way to close to each other. Jose has to take a step back to get some type of personal space. But the boy doesn't mind as he holds his smile and wiats for an answer. 

" Yeah, only becuase I have to though."   
Jose says back trying to hold back his attitude but he still sounded quite bitter. He took one last look at the boy and went back to finishing up the paper work. He only had a few more questions left and then he could get away. He was hoping the you would take the hint and leave but instesd he plopped down on the floor next to Jose and went on. 

" Really? I've been doing it for years you're gonna love it the kids are nice. Oh wait I'm Jurgen by the way"   
The boy said rapidly as he smiled at Jose just as Jose managed to finish up the papers. A name to the boy, Jurgen the name sounded just as German as he looked. He could only look for a minute before slipping the paper into the finished container. He finally turned to the German boy one last time before heading out the door. Maybe that was a tad rude for him to do to Jurgen but he didn't want to have a full on conversation.

" That's nice Jurgen, I hope we don't see much of each other" 

Ouch. Even he himself had to admit that was rude.

But to his surprise the boy just grins at him and replies and the bell rings. 

" Can I, at least have your name?" 

" Jose" 

And with that Jose forces himself out the door and rushes to his next class. Math. 

And yet he still can't help but hope he meets the boy again. He mentally slaps himself out of this feeling. 

***************************

Jose hates them already. Its only been a day but oh boy does he regret a lot of things. No wonder the manchester coaching slot was free. As soon as he arrives and sees the boys fighting and spilling water on each other he knows it a mistake.

Paul Pogba? Never stops talking and at any point possible he gets on his phone texting or playing some type of game. Jose almost wants to throw a ball at his head he said almost. He's 13. 

Alexis Sanchez? Always playing music from his speaker and only cranks it louder when he gets annoyed. Jose also takes note at all the various club stickers he has on his bag. Jose almost kicks his speaker out of his hand. He's 14 and five months. 

Marcus Rashford? Has to talk or pinch Jesse no matter the situation their best friends. He openly screams and laughs way too loud while kicking the ball. Jose almost wants to throw him out of the team. He's 12 and likes to think he's way older.

Jesse Lingard? He's Marcus partner in crime and always has to tell everyone Marcus is his best friend. He seems more interested at starring at trees then actually playing. Jose would like to make him do something but it's better then him screaming. He's 11 

Marouane Fellaini? He's oddly quiet he hasn't talked since he got here an hour ago and he freaks Jose out a bit. He down at know much about him but he scores goals I guess. He's 14 

There's a few other kids too, but those are the ones that catch Jose's attention as he tries to wrangle them together. He tries to stop fights, he gets a few bruises and a bruised ego then tries to line them up but they go running around and he takes a moment to think about the situation. 

He sighs as he watches the devil kids run around and kick balls at each other. Some hitting their faces, other balls hitting thier guts and some painful ones hitting their balls. Jose watches as he mentally cringes at the sight. He really is gonna have to deal with this for a whole semester??? 

He looks over at the official coach and he's just laying in his lawn chair not really caring. And then it became obvious to Jose that they only needed someone to care for these brats. He clicks his tounge as he thinks for a moment he really went over his head with this one. He knows theirs another team that will be practicing too. But for now he'll have to deal with these monsters on his own. 

" Alright you fucks, I'm Jose and I'm you're new coach and were gonna be running today. Around the field let's go"   
He shouts loud enough for the parking lot to hear him. And apparently that enough because the kids stare at him for a minute before sticking out their tounges or making rude gestures at him but nonetheless starting to run. Jose sighs at that and of course only being a few years older then some of them runs after them. 

Image some high schooler chasing after a few middle schoolers in the park while yelling a few not so nice words while the kids laugh. 

Truly something Jose thought he would never experience. He definitely hates community service now more then ever. 

The running and screaming go on for a good ten minutes before the other team who gets half the field shows up. And just when Jose almost catches Marcus he sees who the coach is. 

Jurgen. 

The same Jurgen who had been way too nice to him day prior. 

The same Jurgen that was in his soccer class but Jose never paid attention too. 

The same Jurgen who was way too nice and friendly for his own good. 

He's talking to a few of his players, One of the boys are on his back and the others are close to him. He's wearing his typical glasses and his hair is a mess but it doesn't matter to Jose. Because Jurgen is wearing short shorts and when he says this he means the shorts go up to Jurgen's thighs. Jose lets a short breath of air and then he realizes just how much he wasn't paying attention and trips on himself. 

If Jose could pick any moment he wants to die it would be that very moment. Because Jurgen manages to wrangle the kids off of him to check on Jose. And he ends up hurrying to at least sit up while he can hear the laughter of the devil kids. But when he turns to the other teams kids they look more worried then anything. Good kids Jose decides. 

" Are you okay? You took quite a fumble there. Here let me check you just in case."   
He can hear Jurgen's accent ring through his ears and it makes him tense when he feels his hands on his back. They're way too close again and Jose heats up again. 

Out of embarrassment or because Jurgen is touching him? He doesn't really know. 

" I'm fine, Jurgen you can go back to your team now"   
Jose managed to sputter out as he tried to not stare at Jurgen it was already awkward enough. And he really didn't need anything sprinting to life especially since he had the memory of Jurgen is say too short shorts in his head. 

Apparently that isn't enough for Jurgen because he carefully pulls Jose up too. His arms pulling him up and they're way too close for real now. They're finally facing each other and Jose's breath hitches as Jurgen gives him one last pat on the arm before running bakc to his team. But not before shouting back.

 

" Hey you remembered my name" 

 

***************************** 

And that's how Jose ended up spending his Tuesday, Thursdays and Saturdays. Chasing after demon kids to get them to do their exercises while Jurgen and his team carefully practiced. He swore every day after practice he made a mental note to drop the community service job. 

He really should have taken some other community job. 

You would think the kids would warm up to Jose after a few practices. But no, the hell demons always manages to make his life just that much worse. Jose really should have seen this coming especially now that the kids are talking to each other and planning against him. He's pretty sure that hes been hit with at least 50 soccer balls in the last two practices.

The only somewhat decent part is when the monsters get tired and Jose gets to look at what the Liverpool team is doing. Well more at Jurgen, in the last few practices and even at varsity soccer, the only class the two shared Jurgen made an effort to talk to Jose. Jose didn't mind too much, that didn't stop him from whinning whenever he saw the man.

********

Ah Tuesday again, Jose mentally prepared himself as he already saw the devil kids already on the field. He was still a bit away and spacing out so he didn't notice a figure come up from behind him. 

" Hey Jose"   
The boy greeted as he slapped a hand on Jose's shoulder and grinned down at him. Jose jumped a bit at seeing the man and frowned at him before rolling his eyes, a classic reaction for Jose. 

He always manages to catch up with Jose as if he keeps track of Jose. 

" What is it Jurgen? I have to deal with some monsters in a few minutes"  
Jose snapped as he attempted to ignore the man. But as always Jurgen didn't get the hint and instead inched closer to Jose. The slight touches making Jose breath hitch and surprisingly not move away from his touch. 

He obviously hated the way Jurgen had only known him for two weeks and already knew how to make him weak. And this is why Jose hates making friends. Jurgen always seemed to wander back to Jose even when he could talk to his hundreds other friends. Jose still finds it the weirdest fucking thing. 

 

" Oh come on Jose they aren't that bad"  
Jurgen goes on as they walk down a steep hill, they're basically shoulder to shoulder and Jose for a spilt second wishes that they could walk for much longer.  

Because in all honestly he'd rather have Jurgen slightly brushing up against him while rambling to him then have to chase a bunch of middle schoolers who he wants to kill. 

It seemed Jurgen and him differed in that too. From what he's been told and seen, Jurgen loves kids in fact this is four year doing coaching and Jose winces at even doing this job for longer then a week. Truly they are opposites in almost everything. 

" Oh yes they are, you want me to pull down my pants to show you all the bruises I have?"  
Jose couldn't even count the amount of bruises and scrapes the demons have caused him already. His own parents hsd asked him if he was getting bullied. And nope just getting a soccer ball kicked at him from some middle schoolers. 

They were almost at the field and for the most part Jose just wanted to go home again. I guess some would say he was too deep into thought to notice Jurgen grinning. 

" I mean I would like you to pull down your pants for other reasons but-"

Jose stopped and glared at Jurgen for a minute not really knowing what to say. His face scrunched up red and he could hear Jurgen laughing. 

He hated that man so much. 

" Fuck off" 

" Is that a no?" 

And with that Jose pulled himself together and races down to the field. He hoped his red face didn't give him out to the devils. 

" Hey Jose"   
One of the kids yell as he launches the ball near Jose's face which he barley manages to doge. 

He makes a mental note to himself to not play the kid in Saturday's game. 

The practice goes down as usual, the kids almost kills him, he almost kills the kids and he throws random snacks at them from time to time. He had never really cared for so many kids in fact he's never been alone with just one. It wss a whole new experience. 

But he couldn't help his mind wandering back to what Jurgen said. He absolutely hates this feeling he refuses to even slightly think of Jurgen that way. The dude is just annoying him that's all.

He at least at this practice gets the devils to pass to each other peacefully. But it only last for a good five minutes before they decide kicking it as Jose would be a better idea. Jose for the least is not amused and ends practice twenty minutes early. The kids don't even bother to protest as their off running home as soon as they hear they can go home. 

Typical. 

He goes through his bag to place all the shit the devils managed to take out as they loved to make a mess. Mostly to ruin Jose's life but, as he went through his bad he found a piece of paper? He expected it to be some type of homework he hsd wrinkled up and thrown in there but instead he was pleasantly surprised. 

' Hey Jose 

Stay after practice I have a surprise 

-Jurgen' 

Jose clicked his tounge as he shuffled the paper back in his pocket. He looked over to see Jurgen passing to one of his players. 

Maybe he'll just have to find out the 'surprise'. 

 

********************* 

Turns out the surprise is Jurgen taking him out to the local taco bell while he cracks jokes. Not the worst way to spend his Tuesday night Jose won't lie.

Especially not a bad night when Jurgen gets as close as possible to him in the booth. He won't admit that anytime soon but he's getting all weird and flustered with the other. 

But the might wasn't perfect as half way through it, Jose ended up almost fighting the employees for the silliest reasons as getting not enough cheese. The whole situation left Jurgen hollering with laughter and feeling his heart beat a little faster then ever. 

Jose is proud to say he got banned from taco bell for the next year. 

Jurgen might have fallen a bit harder for him. 

Its not till when Jurgen walks Jose back to his home do the two finally stop laughing and pushing at each other. 

" I think you managed to impress me with fighting the local taco bell employee" 

" Hm? It wasn't even my fault" 

" Of course it wasnt. Oh and Jose?" 

" Yeah?" 

" Never change" 

" Not planning to, anytime soon" 

And with that the night ends successfully and Jose wouldn't mind being surprised again. 

 

****************** 

Jose lets it slip out and he knows he's screwed as soon as he says it. It really isn't surprising especially after the ' date' he had with Jurgen two weeks prior. Jurgen made an even bigger effort to talk to Jose now. 

They drove each other to school and home, to practice and often did stuff on the weekend together. And just as faith would have Jose started getting weird feelings about Jurgen. Most feelings leaving him with his hands down his pants. 

He vowed to himself he wouldn't tell anyone this crush thing he has on Jurgen. Which is somewhat true as he didn't do it on purpose but here he is. 

Its a Thursday and Jose of course is trying to talk to his players. Which try meaning he's yelling and the kids are laughing and teasing. He really doesn't have the time for this he has a essay he has to right so he makes the speech quick. 

" Come on you guys, you can't even fucking kick the ball. Liverpool over there can at least do that. There Jurgen is hot over there and-"   
He didn't get to finish as he slammed his hand on his mouth. His face going red quickly and he saw the kids actually go quiet for a minute in confusion till it clicked. And Jose would really like to die at this very moment.

He knows he lost before any of them can utter a word he's quick to defend himself. 

" I mean Liverpool is hot like winning hot not like that"   
He said in vain but it didn't mean much as it already started. 

He groans as the teasing begins and he really wishes he had just taken up some other community job. He doesn't hear the end of it as the middle schoolers teased him about it for the rest of practice. 

He hears it all that day and he makes sure he makes the kids life hell. And as he can't murder them just yet he makes them run till the pass out. 

He mentally makes a note to himself to never sign up for anything ever again. 

But he decided against it when he sees Jurgen smiling at him from across the field. He would do this hell a million times if hes able to see Jurgen. Jose mentally slaps himself for being so cheesy. 

*********************

" I'm sorry I got us banned from almost every fast food chain"   
Jose said not really meaning a word he said. But it was after a game and both boys teams were inside eating at some random fastfood joint while the two coaches sat outside next to each other. 

Jose leaning his head against Jurgen shoulder. It wasn't that he wanted to be close to Jurgen he simply was just tired. Jurgen didn't seem to mind much as pulled him closer. 

The two had managed to get even closer in the span of two months. Truly a friendship that no one saw coming but it worked out for them.

" No you're not"   
Jurgen said simply as he ran a hand through Jose's hair only for Jose to scowl and push away from his hand. 

But then stopped as he hesrd Jurgen's words. 

" What?" 

" You're not sorry" 

" But-" 

He really would have to make it up to Jurgen now. 

" And that's what I love about you"  

Now that was unexpected. 

Jose looked up confusingly and shaked off the feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Jurgen is always an affectionate idiot he probably means it in a friend way. 

Still Jurgen simply saying he loves him makes his heart do things it really should never do. 

" What?"   
He says stupidly again because he really doesn't know what to say. And for once in his life he really doesn't. 

" You really are a stubborn idiot sometimes" 

" I am not" 

" are too" 

Before Jose can even slightly defend him self Jurgen turns his head and kisses him. Something that Jose would have never expected for Jurgen to do. But that didn't stop Jose from kissing back as he felt himself tense up and then finally calm down. 

It felt clumsily at first as it was only a kiss meant to decide what would happen next in their relationship. But it was enough to create a much better kiss as Jurgen kissed gentler but still msde it worth while. Jose wouldn't mind this at all. 

" Maybe I'm stubborn sometimes"   
Jose finally says as Jurgen breaks the kiss to breath. He can hear the hollering from the kids inside but he doesn't care at this very moment. Because Jurgen had just kissed him. 

The man he stupidly fallen for. 

" More like all the time"   
Jurgen repeated as he lazily leans up against Jose now. 

" you're pushing your luck" 

" Maybe I want to" 

 

******************* 

When Jose says he hates kids, oh not did he mean it especially now. 

Jurgen had invited Jose to come over to his house on a MONDAY. Where really no kids should be at Jurgen's house right? Wrong but that part doesn't show up till later on. 

At first it was typical as when they always hang out except now Jurgen kisses him and at times hug him. Nothing too new for Jose but he still 'complains' when Jurgen gives him a kiss on the forehead. Jurgen knew him all too good to know he was lying when he complained about Jurgen being overly affectionate.  

Jose really did love for the kisses and hugs but would he tell anyone that anytime soon? Never. 

Soon enough Jurgen dragged him to his room as his parents would be home soon.  And that's where things got a bit, not kid friendly you could say. 

At first Jose was laying down on Jurgen's bed while Jurgen sitting near him on the bed did his homework. The two often did each others homework especially if it was a subject they are weak in. What was Jose doing? Complaining about how awful school is. He soon enough managed to grab Jurgen's attention by his constant whinning. And somewhere along the lines, Jose ended up on Jurgen's lap, kissing and nipping at each others lip. Jose thoroughly enjoying the whole thing especially when he felt Jurgen harden beneath him. 

Now that was a surprise.  

" Tell me when you want to stop"  
Jurgen said as soon as they stopped kissing and took a minute to look at Jose.  Jose had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, as if he would want to stop this anytime soon. 

But he did want Jurgen's lips back so he aimed for another kiss but Jurgen seemed set on getting an answer. Because he shook his head and turned his head. Of course Jurgen would wait till they're basically about to fuck for consent. Jose groaned at his boyfriends stubbornness before finally replying. 

" If you stop im going to kill you"  
Jose muttered as he thursted up higher on Jurgen's lap for a better position. Nonetheless going back to the sloppy but needed kissing between the two.  

Jurgen moved his hands to remove Jose's shirt and off it went. His hands then roaming up and down the others chest.

" Love you too babe"   
Jurgen whispered as he moved his hand to start to undo Jose's pants. Instead just getting frustrated and shoving his head in Jose's pants. Making Jose stop any movement and hide his face in Jurgen's neck.

He really only got three strokes in before there was a knock on the door. 

" Don't "   
Jose moaned as Jurgen had left his hand just barley touching his crotch. Jurgen could only give him half a smile as he pulled his hand out. 

And it wasn't till he heard some shouts from outside did he recognise who it is. 

Its some kids from Jurgen's team that he coaches. 

Man Jose really does hate kids. 

" I have to"   
Jurgen said with a sigh as he moves Jose to the side of the bed off his lap. 

He fetches Jose shirt snd throws it at his head before slipping on his own shoes. 

" No you don't, you can stay here and do me"   
Jose complains but he already knows he lost thr fight as Jurgen adjust his pants and heads for the door. 

Why'd he have to date someone who is too fucking nice? 

" As much as I love that tempting offer I have to" 

" I hate you" 

" Love you and I'll make it up to you later" 

" Whatever" 

And that's how Jose ended up spending his afternoon with a bunch of middle schoolers at Jurgen's house. Although Jurgen did keep his promises because as soon as they left he fucked the man way too well for a man who coaches middle school soccer. 

******************** 

They're relationship wasn't perfect but it was enough to make Jose keep coaching for a little while longer.


End file.
